playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (三島平八) is a character from the Tekken ''franchise and is a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography まったくもって自分の力を試すことができそうもないな、話にならん. Translation: An urgent dissapointment! This has been no test of my abilities at all. I could beat these fools at any age. Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age. His pet bear, Kuma, joins him in battle, adding to the already formidable challenge he presents opponents. THE LEGACY OF HEIHACHI MISHIMA: *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' Opening Heihachi wants to test his newly obtained young body, so he goes to fight the heroes in All-Stars. Rival Name: Toro Inoue Reason: Kuro calls Heihachi "old and feeble", despite his young appearance. Upset by Kuro's arrogance, Heihachi challenges both him and Toro to a fight. Connection: Both Toro and Kuro were exclusive guest fighters in Street Fighter X Tekken, a crossover that Heihachi also appeared in. Heihachi also originates from a fighting game franchise (Tekken), and Toro's moveset consist of elements from other fighting games (i.e. Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and even Tekken, itself). ''Both also have something to do with adopting animals. While Heihachi adopted both Kumas, Toro was adopted by a sushi store owner. By the way, Toro was wondering why Heihachi's body is looking so young. Both the rivals can also only speak a certain language since Heihachi usually speaks Japanese while Toro and Kuro usually talk like normal cats (computer programs in the beginning of the rival scene). Ending After he has fought all of his opponents he says that they were no big deal, but feels that he can fight the whole world now. Gameplay ''Please see Heihachi Mishima/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts You're not worthy: Heihachi shouts at the opponent while preparing for combat. I'm eating: Heihachi sits down and eats from a bowl with chopsticks, but then sounds startled and gets back up. Don't make me laugh: Heihachi laughs. Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction Glory awaits: Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. Death wish: Heihachi charges up with electricity, then gets into his stance. Dropping like flies: Heihachi walks up to the camera and shouts. This is my bear: Heihachi and Kuma both do the same moves and strike a pose. Winning Screen Victorious: Heihachi slams his fist down. A worthy triumph: Heihachi stomps the ground while his arms charge with electricity. Annihilated: Heihachi turns to the camera and does a stance. Bow to the master: Heihachi sits and claps while Kuma dances for him. Losing Screen *If using Victorious: Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. *If using A worthy triumph: Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. Costumes Mishima Gi The default appearance of Heihachi as depicted in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Mishima Coat Heihachi wears an expensive fur-lined jacket over an equally expensive white suit seen during cutscenes throughout Tekken 3. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: Red purple coat, white suit, purple tie *Yellow coat, light blue suit, yellow tie *Dark blue coat, pale blue suit, dark red tie *Dark green coat, black suit, dark green tie Mishima Fundoshi Unlocked at Level 10, Heihachi wears a traditional Japanese loincloth that appears in Tekken 4. Heihachi also reverts to his old man appearance from Tekken 3 to Tekken 6. *Default: white fundoshi *Red fundoshi *Purple fundoshi *Dark gray fundoshi Gallery Heihachi Reveal.JPG|Heihachi's reveal 668999_20120709_screen008.jpg|Boss costume from preorder costume pack. Heihachi1.JPG Heihachi2.JPG Heihachi3.JPG Heihachi4.JPG HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super HeihachiLvl2.JPG|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (Kuma) HeihachiLvl3.JPG|Heihachi's Level 3 Super HeihachiLvl3-2.JPG|Heihachi performing his Level 3 Super on Nathan, PaRappa and Fat Princess Heihachi-Toro1.JPG|Heihachi meets Toro and Kuro Heihachi-Toro3.JPG Heihachi-Toro2.JPG|Heihachi prepares to fight Toro and Kuro HeihachiSuper1.gif|Heihachi's Level 1 Super (animation) HeihachiSuper2.gif|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (animation) Mishima.png|in the intro Toro vs Heihachi.png|Toro Inoue rivalry in the intro 100_0377.JPG|Heihachi's menu theme Heihachi_thumb.jpg Heihachi Mishimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Heihachi laugh.PNG Heihachi 3 (29.PNG Heihachi 3.PNG Avatar heihachi mishima 2.png Avatar heihachi mishima 1.png Render heihachi mishima.png Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi vs. Toro Rivalry PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi Mishima Trailer Seth Killian's Heihachi Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Heihachi_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia * Heihachi's Level 3 Super is an obvious reference to his ending in ''Tekken 5'' where he disposes of his family (his father, Jinpachi Mishima/his son, Kazuya Mishima/his grandson, Jin Kazama) by blasting them off into space. ** Each character is tied to the rocket in a unique way. Examples include: Sir Daniel being tied sideways, both Jak being held by his wrists as Daxter tries to free him, and Nathan Drake from his feet. * Heihachi is the second third-party character to be revealed in the game. * Heihachi is also the fourth villian character added to the game. The first three are Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy. * Heihachi is the only character that can perform wake-up offensive attacks, similar to Tekken. After being knocked-down, he can directly perform the spinning low kick with or a dive after wake-up roll with . * Heihachi is the only character announced who comes from a fighting game. * Heihachi will always speak Japanese in the game. This makes him the first character to speak a language other than English alongside Toro and Kuro, who only make cat noises when they speak. ** This is due to the fact that, even in other countries, characters from the Tekken series always speak their native language which, in Heihachi's case, is Japanese. ** This makes Heihachi one of six characters that don't have normal speech patterns. The others are Toro (can only use cat-like mewls, as mentioned above), Sackboy (cannot speak at all), Sir Daniel Fortesque (sounds muffled due to his lack of a lower jaw), Big Daddy (only makes monsterous noises) and Kat (who speaks in a made-up languages that is intended to sound French). * SuperBot affectionately calls the Mishima Coat costume the "Pimp Heihachi". * Heihachi was the only character introduced into the game that was not revealed by any sort of leak prior to his official announcement. * Heihachi's original voice actor did not reprise his role due to his passing in January 2010. **Despite of that happening, the Tekken dev, Namco Bandai inc., chose his "younger" self as his main appearance in this game and Tekken Tag Tournament 2 in order to suit his younger voice from the new voice actor. But his original elderly face is still featured in his Mishima Fudoshi outfit. * During the beginning of Heihachi's trailer, when he's debuted, you can see his model freeze a few moments before it cuts to the next part. * Heihachi's second taunt may be based on Lars Alexandersson's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, where the entire Mishima and Kazama family eats with chopsticks. * Heihachi's third color on his default costume seems based on his standard P2 costume, consisting of him being shirtless with gauntlets and blue pants with golden detailing. *Despite Heihachi Mishima being his full name, only Heihachi is written on the character select screen. *Heihachi, Dante, Fat Princess, Sir Dainel, Toro, Kat and Emmett Graves are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series yet. *In the game's opening, his red belt glows. *His main menu background is flames. Crossovers * Heihachi and Kratos were both PlayStation-exclusive guest characters in the Soulcalibur series. Heihachi appeared in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II and Kratos appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable. * Heihachi also appears alongside Dante in the collaborative crossover title, Project X Zone. * Heihachi was announced at the same time as Toro. Both characters are also playable in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, where Toro (and Kuro), as well as Cole MacGrath, appeared as guests exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Needs Work Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters